


Love Stories

by HeyThereLoveMe



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyThereLoveMe/pseuds/HeyThereLoveMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry and Harry has a bookstore and they go on a date and its short and yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, and I'm not exactly sure... I think it might be decent, but I don't know... tell me what you think if you feel so inclined. Also, I am really bad at titles, so if you have an idea for a better one, let me know because the one that I have sucks.

Harry saved almost all the money that he made at a crappy job as a barista so that one day he could open up a little hole in the wall bookstore. He finally got enough money to pay a few payments on it, and opened it up. Every day, he would open up his little shop and sit in the corner of the store, drinking tea, and awaiting customers. For the first few weeks of buisness, customers were few and far between, but then he came in. 

Harry was sitting in his usual seat in the back of the store, reading a random book he picked from his personal collection and drinking tea. That was when the bell rang, signalling somebody entering the shop. “Hey there!” Harry yelled, walking toward the front of the store, “How can I help you?”

The boy who had entered the store, a young man with light brown hair and blue eyes, responded with a, “I just saw your shop, and I thought that I would pop in for a bit. Anything that you would suggest?”

“I don’t know... I think that all the books are good. I mean, I haven’t read them all, but I’m sure that they’re all good in their own way. Except for maybe Twilight or something.”

The other boy chuckled. “You’re funny, you know that? I’m Louis. May I ask your name?”

“I’m Harry. Would you like some tea?”

“Sure. I mean, if you have some.”

“I always have some. Not many people come in here, so I drink more than ten cups a day.”

Both boys laughed, and Harry told Louis to follow him to the back of the store where Harry usually spent all day every day. “How would you like your tea?” Harry asked. 

“Just with some sugar, please.”

“Coming right up. So do you have any super good books that might interest me?”

Handing Louis his tea, he said, “Just from looking at you, I can guess that you are probably a fiction person, so I would suggest anything on the left wall over there.”

“Thanks for the tea. This is quite the place you have here. People must come here a lot.” Louis said. 

“Ehh... That new fancy store opened down the street, and I didn’t get that many people to come in here before that, so yeah. I occasionally get a few girls from the school down the street, but it’s usually just people who stumble upon the store.”

“So how do you make enough money to keep it going?”

“I live in the back room. I have a stove and a bed. It’s not ideal, but I’ve wanted to have a bookstore since I was young, so I made it happen.”

“Dang, Harry, that must have been difficult.”

“I worked as a barista for six years and took as many shift as I could and hardly ever spent money.”

Louis just looked at Harry for a minute or two, deciding that he just might have made one of the best decisions of his life by coming into the little store. 

After standing in silence for about two minutes, Louis started talking, “Hey, Harry, would you like to go out with me?”

Harry just stared at the other boy in bewilderment for a moment or two before responding, “Yes, I would love to. When and where?”

“Maybe tomorrow? I’ll pick you up here about seven?”

“Sounds good, Louis. Now do you really want a book or not?”

Louis chuckled, and took the book nearest to him. He started walking toward the cash register, but Harry stopped him, “You can pay for it tomorrow,” he said, winking. 

“See you then,” Louis chuckled, walking out the door. 

Harry walked back to his little corner and sat down, sighing in bliss. He was going to go on a date with one of the most attractive people he had ever seen. 

\---

The next day, at six, Harry shut the store down. He locked the front door and walked back to his little apartment in the back of his store. He closed and locked that door, too. He hopped in the shower and cleaned himself up. He dressed in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans, and converse. A dressy, yet casual outfit, he decided. 

Right at seven, Harry heard a knock at the door of the store. He grabbed a jacket, and walked to the door. He unlocked the door and invited Louis inside. “Hey, Lou, come in!”

Louis came into the store, and the pair talked for a few minutes about how their days had been. After they had been talking for a while, Louis said, “Shall we be off?”  
Harry nodded in response. 

They walked hand in hand down the block until they came upon a small little bistro that looked to be about as popular as Harry’s bookstore. There were hardly any people inside, and it was perfect. They walked in, and the hostess seated them right away. They ordered some red wine, and just started talking. 

Harry learned that Louis made his living as a substitute teacher while he was working on becoming a professor of English literature. He learned that Louis lived in a modest flat just a few blocks away from Harry, and most importantly, Harry learned that Louis was really interested in anything that you had to say to him. 

Louis learned that Harry had a difficult childhood. They didn’t have a lot of money, and Harry got a job as soon as he was able, so that he could pay for a little education and start saving up for his store. Louis learned that almost all of Harry’s life has been struggle, but he has gotten through it, but most of all, Louis learned that Harry was probably the best thing to ever happen to him. Ever. 

After dinner, they walked back to Louis’, hand in hand but in silence. They just wanted to be with each other and not soil the moment with words. When they arrived at Louis’ building, he asked, “Would you like to come up, Harry?”

“Of course,” was his response. 

They took the elevator up to the ninth floor where Louis lived and skipped merrily down the hall. When they reached Louis’ door, he felt the need to warn Harry, “Be wary, it is a little messy.”

They walked in and Harry told Louis that it really wasn’t that bad. 

“I’ll make some tea, and we can sit on the couch, yeah?” Louis suggested.

“Sounds great!”

Harry sat down on the couch, and Louis came in with two mugs filled with tea. They sipped from their cups, and snuggled together. After all the tea was drunk, the boys curled up together on the couch and fell asleep, and Harry couldn’t believe the night that had just happened. 

Six Months Later

“Louis! Wake up!” Harry yelled, attempting and failing at getting his boyfriend to wake up. 

“I’m up!” Louis yelled in response. 

“Liar!” Harry yelled back. 

Pretty soon, Louis stumbled out of bed and into their kitchen. Louis and Harry decided that neither of their living arrangements were ideal, so they ended up buying an apartment above the bookstore that was pretty small, but they didn’t mind. They bought it together, and they lived in it together, and that was all that mattered. 

“Love, you have to teach today. I’m just trying to help you,” Harry explained. 

“All right, all right, I’m up, and I’m about to get dressed, but I refuse to leave here without getting a kiss.”

Harry leaned over to Louis and placed a little kiss on his mouth and told him to get ready. Louis ran to get dressed while Harry made him a cup of tea. 

“Louis! I’m going to open the store! I left tea on the table for you! Love you!”

“Kay! see you later!” Louis yelled back at Harry, “Also, I love you!”

Harry chuckled, and jogged down to open his little store. As a few people trickled in and out of the store, Harry sighed, and again, he couldn’t believe how great his life had become.


End file.
